Sorry You LooseAgain!
by lady rae
Summary: Will the four bishonens look more KAWAII if they were four bishojos?
1. Default Chapter

"Sorry You Lose"  
"Again?!!!!"  
  
by lady rae  
  
"Hey Guys! How are you?" Aya(Ran's comma sister is now awake)  
said as she went in the shop together with Boutan(Laika),Yuko and Dana(reincarnation   
of Youhji's past partner Asuka). "Hey,wassup? What brings you beautiful ladies here?"  
Youhji said as he placed down his hose. "Well...nothing...umm. Where's Oni-chan?" Aya   
said as she looked around for her brother. "We were suppose to go to the park to eat...  
after we clean things up. We sent Aya-kun....uhhh Ran-kun to first so that he can   
save us some seats."Omi said as he closed the window blinds. "HEY!! can we join you   
guys?!!" Boutan said as she startled Ken from the back. "YAH!!! *reaches for the pot*   
Don't ever do that! You almost made me pay 650 yen!!" he said as grabbed the pot with   
his life. "So are you guys finished?!! Let's go!!" Yuko said as she hopped on Ken's   
motor and the rest rode Youhji's convertible.  
Meanwhile, Aya was still waiting for them. ".....They're late....*looks at  
his watch*...as usual....Agh....I should've known." Then Ran heard someone shout out his  
name. He already knew it was his younger sister. "Here!" Ran signald.The group went to the   
table for four. Ran greeted them, still mad "So that's why you're late...you've brought  
company.." Ran looked at the girls "Hi Oni-cahn...sorry we made you wait for soo long.  
Aya said as she embraced her brother. Ran smiled at the sight of his sister "Well....you  
could ahve at least called so I could save more seats." "No biggie!! We'll just sit here!"  
Boutan said as she sat on the seat which was originally for the four Weiss. "You..You..  
little..."Ken said as Omi calmed him down. "Ken-kun t..they're girls..remember?" Omi said.  
"Hmp..ok but where will WE be sitting??" Ken said as he looked at Ran. "Well I guess we'll  
just sit here.." Youhji said as he sat down the arm of the chair where Dana sat. "You too   
Omi-kun sit here!!" "Ken we could share this seat" "Oni-chan...here sit.." Aya said as she  
pointed the arm of her chair. "Nah it's ok I'll just stand here". After the commotion by   
the table, the boys, like the gentlemen that they are, bought their partners lunch.  
The time passsed by. They talked, laughed and obviously ate. Later on Youhji,   
as the playboy he was born to be, spotted girls with beautiful faces and the body to boot.  
"Hey baby! Looking good!" Youhji whispered. "What did you say Youhji-kun?" Omi asked as he  
munched a sandwich. "Checking out girls..I suppose." Ken replied as he stood up and streched  
"Why are you guys so confident that girls will come falling for you whenever you look at them?"  
Boutan said as she pinched Omi's ear because he was looking at the same girl. Well..it's the  
reality. You know...girls fall for us, that's nature's law!" Youhji said "Well not all girls  
do that you know, some could even...um...you know, not even look at you." Aya reasoned out.  
"Oh..really? Do you GIRLS REALLY think you can resist US GUYS?" Ken stood up and made some  
sexy poses as he talked. "Yes...why not?! Guys like you can't live without GIRLS like us!  
Admit it!" Dana said. Later on the two sexes started fighting. Good thing Youhji had an idea.  
"Let's settle this argument once and for all. Let's make a bet! Whaddya say?" Everyone knodded  
"Yes" Youhji expalined the bet "Well here's the bet...if us 'guys' can pick up one girl this  
day, you girls have to dress like us for ONE WHOLE DAY. And if you 'girls' can do the same, we'll   
be dressing up like you do also for one whole day..." "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY YOUHJI-KUN?!!" Omi  
shouted but no one listend "...as I was saying..." "But what if we both picked up a guy or a girl?"  
an interested Boutan asked "BOUTAN?!!! What are you guys thinking of?!!" Omi said but to no  
avail. "...Well call it a tie. But to make sure that *"Hey...HEY!!! IS ANYONE LISTENING TO  
ME?!!" Omi's voice echoed the background* you really scored one...you have to get their  
number." Youhji asid as he pointed a girl. "Deal??" "Deal!!" "What?!! Oh..whatever" Omi agreed  
"One representative for each group...Well that must be me...*ahem* Now if you'll excuse me.."  
Choto mate Youhji-kun...I know you have a way with ladies but you should choose randomly!"  
Yuko asid. The four formed a circle and made a "solo-alis" type of game. Ken looked first  
"Hmm.....me..back....Omi...back...Youhji..back..Aya front...*whispers* we're dead" "Wel;l  
whose it gonna be?" Boutan asked "Me!" Ran said as he walked towards the group of girls  
As he walked closer his teammates faces starts to turn pale while their adversaries started  
to giggle. "What is he saying??" Youhji said as they watched the girl's face turning irritated  
Later on the girl slapped Ran on his left cheek. "Ouch..That's gotta hurt" Ken said as the   
girl walked away. "So? Did you get her number?" Boutan asked as the other girls kept on  
giggling "Iie" Ran said as he held his left cheek and rubbed it. "Nice going ROMEO!!" Youhji  
said."Well, It's our turn. Boutan won so she'll be picking up that guy." Aya said as Boutan  
walked towards the group of guys. In no time she came back. "Well??" Omi said a bit jealous  
"Not only on but FIVE!!! You Loose! Now let's get you guys dressed!!!" Boutan said as she grabbed  
Omi's hand.  
All of them went to Boutan's house (well she IS the ritches of the four)  
to find a perfect outfit for the loosers. "Look!!! OMI-KUN!!! Ith's sooo kawaii!!! Isn't it?!!"  
Boutan said as she showed Omi a red tubbed dress (w/paddings), a black miniskirt and black  
high heeld(very high) shoes. Omi replied in disgust "ME wear THAT?!!!" On the other hand "Ken-kun  
do you like sleeveless or with sleeves?" Yuko asked "Umm.....Sleeveless, I guess" Ken repiled  
with caution. "Here!! I found them!!" Yuko gave Ken a pink off-the-shoulder shirt which  
shows his navel ring, and a skirt longer than Omi's, about an inch below the knees(white colored) and   
lastly white pair of rubber shoes. "Why did I put myself into this?!!" Ken protested as he  
went to the chair where Omi sat. Still Omi was examining how to put on the tubbed dress.  
The next victim was Ran "Well Oni-chan, I can't find anything that can fit you so...here's....ummm..  
anyways, I hope it'll fit you!" Aya smiled as she gave the 3/4 black jacket with a white tubbed top  
and the knee length jeans with white step-ons for her brother to fit. "Well Mr. Kudo....  
why don't you put this on for size?!!" Dana said as Youhji grabbed the miniskirt with an off-the-shoulder  
shirt dress (meaning one piece) and the white bootsto fit the blue dress.  
After a few "Hours" of waiting, the four bishonen finally found out how to put the  
dresses on properly. "Now it's time for a MAKEOVER!!" The girls echoed "MAKEOVER?!! Who said anything  
about a makeover?!!!" Ken backed up "Isn't this enough punishment?" Omi also backed up but ocassionally  
was tripping because of his shoes. "Well your bodies and figure seems to be alright....but  
your faces are still boyish! That doesn't count right?!" Boutan laughed as the other girls started   
to get some make-ups, brushes, clips and accessories. After countless hours of nagging guys as  
they were forced to put on "girly stuffs"(as Omi would like to call them), they were finally done.  
"Utsukushii!!!" the girls screamed as the four disgustedly looked at themselves at the mirror. "Now  
let's get this party startin!!!" Boutan said as the four girls opened the door to the front porch of   
the house. "What are you guys waiting for??" Yuko said a bit irritated. "well..... Ken-kun you go   
first.." Omi whispered. "ME?? Why me??" "Coz you're the only one who's wearing shoes! I'll hold your  
waist, so you go on...common..." Ken was forced to lead them. At first it was fine but when the last   
guy (Ran) tripped it caused a chain reaction to the other guys and in no second they all fell flat on   
the floor. "These guys are soooo pathetic. Look at them..they can't even stand for one minute." Dana said  
whispered. "Ok..We see taht you need to practice walking on those *pointing at the shoes* " Bountan said  
as she helped Omi up. "How can you walk in these girly shoes??" Omi said as he held his aching butt.  
"Hmmm...let's see...Ok let's start with the basics, standing up properly. Just relax..that's all * "Easy   
for you to say" Ken whispered while Omi giggled* And don't fuss Ok? If you do you'll lose your balance.  
Now try it!" The four did as what they have been told to do. The all felt relaxed and good, but their   
feet were hurting them A LOT!! "Good now let's start walking *looked at Ken* Ken, i suppose you don't have  
any problem with walking right sooo....just sit this one out!" Boutan said as Ken repplied with a big  
smile as he "Boyishly" ran towards the sofa and jumped on it. "He's hopeless....well back to the lesson  
second let's walk shall we? First left foot then...." "WE KNOW THAT!!" The three shouted "Ok,Ok Since you're  
all so good at it why don't you show me??" "Ok Omi...show your girl how good we guys are!" Youhji said as he  
spanked Omi's butt whit his (or better yet Boutan's) handbag. "But...but...Why me??" Omi said as he  
wobbled a step or two forward. "Ok Omi-kun, you'll be the first one, now walk!" Boutan ordered.   
So Omi breathed in deepley, looked down at his aching feet and started to walk. "What the hell are you doing?!!  
And why are your arms up?" Boutan scolded Omi while he wobbled step by step. His feet were wide apart  
from each other and he raised his arms up so that he could maintain his balance. "See? I told you  
Omi can't do it. Walking is more like this....watch.." Yuko said as she left Ken and started to demonstrate  
to them how to walk properly. "There!! That's your example, walk gacefully, fell feminin, have some  
curves on your body and sway from side to side...but not too much.....got me? Now Try it!" "Ohhhh so  
that's your secret..... that's why girls look so hot when they walk, Ok let me try it!!" Youhji  
said as he walked perfectly while playing with the handbag by swaying it from side to side with his body.  
"Kawaiiii Youhji-kun. Now Ran?" Ran walked so plainly. It's between the boundary of a guy and a girl walking.  
"Not bad...*Laughs* Now Omi~kun?" Omi walked so shy, so cute so innocent..well you get the picture right?  
"Awwww, Even more Kawaiiiii!!!" Ken teased and laughed. "Ok Ken-kun it's your turn. Maybe you'll do better   
coz you're not wearing heels." Dana said "But I thought..." "With what you did a while ago?(Running towards   
the sofa) you also need to run the test" Yuko said as Ken stood up "Ok Ok! I'll do it!!" Ken was the worst  
among the four. He walked liek a Tomboy. But for the girls, out of pity, they told him that it was okay.  
"Ok lastly, how to stand. Always bend your waist like this....put one foot forward and if you like...you  
can place your hand on your waist" Boutan demonstrated. The four bishonens...errr...bishojos tried to   
immitate her "Why do these girls have to bend their waist like this?" Ran fussed. "Good now I think you're   
all ready to go!" BOutan said as they all went out of the house and into the streets. "What now?" Omi asked   
as more guys looked at them whistling and whinking. "Of course you gotta get a guy!" Dana smiled atd the  
four as they shockingly replied "NA....NANI?!!!" "Why not, you have come this far.....why stop now?" Aya  
replied "But it's not part of the bet remember?? 'THE BET!!'" Youhji emphasized. "Well ok then just sit there.  
That's fairly agreeable, isn't it?" Dana said. So the four "ladies" just sat down on the table. But to  
the girls suprise, (thinking that they taught them eveything to th guys) they forgot to teach them how to  
sit properly. Only Ran had the right sitting position, crossed-legs. Omi seems to keep on opening and closing  
his legs, Ken had a sitting pisition called "De-quatro" while his upper body kept on bending forward and back,  
and Youhji ahd both his feet up the table as the rest of his body slouched. Boutan started to laugh and  
caught the girls attention. Then she whispered "Good thing we didn't loose!!"  
  
***************  
*************  
*********  
well that's it!! hope you all  
like it!!  
Gomen ne for the typing errors  
coz i didn't proof read it!!! 


	2. Sorry You Loose Again!

"Sorry You Lose"  
"Again?!!!!"  
  
by lady rae  
  
"Hey Guys! How are you?" Aya(Ran's comma sister is now awake)  
said as she went in the shop together with Ouka(Laika),Yuko and Dana(reincarnation   
of Youhji's past partner Asuka). "Hey,wassup? What brings you beautiful ladies here?"  
Youhji said as he placed down his hose. "Well...nothing...umm. Where's Oni-chan?" Aya   
said as she looked around for her brother. "We were suppose to go to the park to eat...  
after we clean things up. We sent Aya-kun....uhhh Ran-kun first so that he can   
save us some seats."Omi said as he closed the window blinds. "HEY!! can we join you   
guys?!!" Ouka said as she startled Ken from the back. "YAH!!! *reaches for the pot*   
Don't ever do that! You almost made me pay 650 yen!!" he said as grabbed the pot with   
his life. "So are you guys finished?!! Let's go!!" Yuko said as she hopped on Ken's   
motor and the rest rode Youhji's convertible.  
  
************  
  
Meanwhile, Ran was still waiting for them. ".....They're late....*looks at  
his watch*...as usual....Agh....I should've known." Then Ran heard someone shout out his  
name. He already knew it was his younger sister. "Here!" Ran signald.The group went to the   
table for four. Ran greeted them, still mad "So that's why you're late...you've brought  
company.." Ran looked at the girls "Hi Oni-cahn...sorry we made you wait for soo long.  
Aya said as she embraced her brother. Ran smiled at the sight of his sister "Well....you  
could ahve at least called so I could save more seats." "No biggie!! We'll just sit here!"  
Ouka said as she sat on the seat which was originally for the four Weiss. "You..You..  
little..."Ken said as Omi calmed him down. "Ken-kun t..they're girls..remember?" Omi said.  
"Hmp..ok but where will WE be sitting??" Ken said as he looked at Ran. "Well I guess we'll  
just sit here.." Youhji said as he sat down the arm of the chair where Dana sat. "You too   
Omi-kun sit here!!" "Ken we could share this seat" "Oni-chan...here sit.." Aya said as she  
pointed the arm of her chair. "Nah it's ok I'll just stand here". After the commotion by   
the table, the boys, like the gentlemen that they are, bought their partners lunch.  
  
************  
  
The time passsed by. They talked, laughed and obviously ate. Later on Youhji,   
as the playboy he was born to be, spotted girls with beautiful faces and the body to boot.  
"Hey baby! Looking good!" Youhji whispered. "What did you say Youhji-kun?" Omi asked as he  
munched a sandwich. "Checking out girls..I suppose." Ken replied as he stood up and streched  
"Why are you guys so confident that girls will come falling for you whenever you look at them?"  
Ouka said as she pinched Omi's ear because he was looking at the same girl. "Well..it's the  
reality. You know...girls fall for us, that's nature's law!" Youhji said "Well not all girls  
do that you know, some could even...um...you know, not even look at you." Aya reasoned out.  
"Oh..really? Do you GIRLS REALLY think you can resist US GUYS?" Ken stood up and made some  
sexy poses as he talked. "Yes...why not?! Guys like you can't live without GIRLS like us!  
Admit it!" Dana said. Later on the two sexes started fighting. Good thing Youhji had an idea.  
"Let's settle this argument once and for all. Let's make a bet! Whaddya say?" Everyone knodded  
"Yes" Youhji expalined the bet "Well here's the bet...if us 'guys' can pick up one girl this  
day, you girls have to dress like us for ONE WHOLE DAY. And if you 'girls' can do the same, we'll   
be dressing up like you do also for one whole day..." "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY YOUHJI-KUN?!!" Omi  
shouted but no one listend "...as I was saying..." "But what if we both picked up a guy or a girl?"  
an interested Ouka asked "OUKA?!!! What are you guys thinking of?!!" Omi said but to no  
avail. "...Well call it a tie. But to make sure that *"Hey...HEY!!! IS ANYONE LISTENING TO  
ME?!!" *Omi's voice echoed the background* you really scored one...you have to get their  
number." Youhji asid as he pointed a girl. "Deal??" "Deal!!" "What?!! Oh..whatever" Omi agreed  
"One representative for each group...Well that must be me...*ahem* Now if you'll excuse me.."  
Choto mate Youhji-kun...I know you have a way with ladies but you should choose randomly!"  
Yuko asid. The four formed a circle and made a "solo-alis" type of game. Ken looked first  
"Hmm.....me..back....Omi...back...Youhji..back..Aya front...*whispers* we're dead" "Well  
whose it gonna be?" Ouka asked "Me!" Ran said as he walked towards the group of girls  
As he walked closer his teammates faces starts to turn pale while their adversaries started  
to giggle. "What is he saying??" Youhji said as they watched the girl's face turning irritated  
Later on the girl slapped Ran on his left cheek. "Ouch..That's gotta hurt" Ken said as the   
girl walked away. "So? Did you get her number?" Ouka asked as the other girls kept on  
giggling "Iie" Ran said as he held his left cheek and rubbed it. "Nice going ROMEO!!" Youhji  
said."Well, It's our turn. Ouka won so she'll be picking up that guy." Aya said as Boutan  
walked towards the group of guys. In no time she came back. "Well??" Omi said a bit jealous  
"Not only on but FIVE!!! You Loose! Now let's get you guys dressed!!!" Ouka said as she grabbed  
Omi's hand.  
  
  
************  
  
All of them went to Ouka's house (well she IS the ritches of the four)  
to find a perfect outfit for the loosers. "Look!!! OMI-KUN!!! Ith's sooo kawaii!!! Isn't it?!!"  
Ouka said as she showed Omi a red tubbed dress (w/paddings), a black miniskirt and black  
high heeld(very high) shoes. Omi replied in disgust "ME wear THAT?!!!" On the other hand "Ken-kun  
do you like sleeveless or with sleeves?" Yuko asked "Umm.....Sleeveless, I guess" Ken repiled  
with caution. "Here!! I found them!!" Yuko gave Ken a pink off-the-shoulder shirt which  
shows his navel ring, and a skirt longer than Omi's, about an inch below the knees(white colored) and   
lastly white pair of rubber shoes. "Why did I put myself into this?!!" Ken protested as he  
went to the chair where Omi sat. Still Omi was examining how to put on the tubbed dress.  
The next victim was Ran "Well Oni-chan, I can't find anything that can fit you so...here's....ummm..  
anyways, I hope it'll fit you!" Aya smiled as she gave the 3/4 black jacket with a white tubbed top  
and the knee length jeans with white step-ons for her brother to fit. "Well Mr. Kudo....  
why don't you put this on for size?!!" Dana said as Youhji grabbed the miniskirt with an off-the-shoulder  
shirt dress (meaning one piece) and the white bootsto fit the blue dress.  
  
************  
  
After a few "Hours" of waiting, the four bishonen finally found out how to put the  
dresses on properly. "Now it's time for a MAKEOVER!!" The girls echoed "MAKEOVER?!! Who said anything  
about a makeover?!!!" Ken backed up "Isn't this enough punishment?" Omi also backed up but ocassionally  
was tripping because of his shoes. "Well your bodies and figure seems to be alright....but  
your faces are still boyish! That doesn't count right?!" Ouka laughed as the other girls started   
to get some make-ups, brushes, clips and accessories. After countless hours of nagging guys as  
they were forced to put on "girly stuffs"(as Omi would like to call them), they were finally done.  
"Utsukushii!!!" the girls screamed as the four disgustedly looked at themselves at the mirror. "Now  
let's get this party startin!!!" Ouka said as the four girls opened the door to the front porch of   
the house. "What are you guys waiting for??" Yuko said a bit irritated. "well..... Ken-kun you go   
first.." Omi whispered. "ME?? Why me??" "Coz you're the only one who's wearing shoes! I'll hold your  
waist, so you go on...common..." Ken was forced to lead them. At first it was fine but when the last   
guy (Ran) tripped. It caused a chain reaction to the other guys and in no second they all fell flat on   
the floor. "These guys are soooo pathetic. Look at them..they can't even stand for one minute." Dana said  
whispered. "Ok..We see taht you need to practice walking on those *pointing at the shoes* " Ouka said  
as she helped Omi up. "How can you walk in these girly shoes??" Omi said as he held his aching butt.  
"Hmmm...let's see...Ok let's start with the basics, standing up properly. Just relax..that's all * "Easy   
for you to say" Ken whispered while Omi giggled* And don't fuss Ok? If you do you'll lose your balance.  
Now try it!" The four did as what they have been told to do. The all felt relaxed and good, but their   
feet were hurting them A LOT!! "Good now let's start walking *looked at Ken* Ken, i suppose you don't have  
any problem with walking right sooo....just sit this one out!" Ouka said as Ken replied with a big  
smile as he "Boyishly" ran towards the sofa and jumped on it. "He's hopeless....well back to the lesson  
second let's walk shall we? First left foot then...." "WE KNOW THAT!!" The three shouted "Ok,Ok Since you're  
all so good at it why don't you show me??" "Ok Omi...show your girl how good we guys are!" Youhji said as he  
spanked Omi's butt whit his (or better yet Ouka's) handbag. "But...but...Why me??" Omi said as he  
wobbled a step or two forward. "Ok Omi-kun, you'll be the first one, now walk!" Ouka ordered.   
So Omi breathed in deepley, looked down at his aching feet and started to walk. "What the hell are you doing?!!  
And why are your arms up?" Ouka scolded Omi while he wobbled step by step. His feet were wide apart  
from each other and he raised his arms up so that he could maintain his balance. "See? I told you  
Omi can't do it. Walking is more like this....watch.." Yuko said as she left Ken and started to demonstrate  
to them how to walk properly. "There!! That's your example, walk gacefully, feel feminin, have some  
curves on your body and sway from side to side...but not too much.....got me? Now Try it!" "Ohhhh so  
that's your secret..... that's why girls look so hot when they walk, Ok let me try it!!" Youhji  
said as he walked perfectly while playing with the handbag by swaying it from side to side with his body.  
"Kawaiiii Youhji-kun. Now Ran?" Ran walked so plainly. It's between the boundary of a guy and a girl walking.  
"Not bad...*Laughs* Now Omi~kun?" Omi walked so shy, so cute so innocent..well you get the picture right?  
"Awwww, Even more Kawaiiiii!!!" Ken teased and laughed. "Ok Ken-kun it's your turn. Maybe you'll do better   
coz you're not wearing heels." Dana said "But I thought..." "With what you did a while ago?(Running towards   
the sofa) you also need to run the test" Yuko said as Ken stood up "Ok Ok! I'll do it!!" Ken was the worst  
among the four. He walked like a Tomboy. But for the girls, out of pity, they told him that it was okay.  
"Ok lastly, how to stand. Always bend your waist like this....put one foot forward and if you like...you  
can place your hand on your waist" Ouka demonstrated. The four bishonens...errr...bishojos tried to   
immitate her "Why do these girls have to bend their waist like this?" Ran fussed. "Good now I think you're   
all ready to go!" Ouka said as they all went out of the house and into the streets. "What now?" Omi asked   
as more guys looked at them whistling and whinking. "Of course you gotta get a guy!" Dana smiled at the  
four as they shockingly replied "NA....NANI?!!!" "Why not, you have come this far.....why stop now?" Aya  
replied "But it's not part of the bet remember?? 'THE BET!!'" Youhji emphasized. "Well ok then just sit there.  
That's fairly agreeable, isn't it?" Dana said. So the four "ladies" just sat down on the table. But to  
the girls suprise, (thinking that they taught them eveything to th guys) they forgot to teach them how to  
sit properly. Only Ran had the right sitting position, crossed-legs. Omi seems to keep on opening and closing  
his legs, Ken had a sitting pisition called "De-quatro" while his upper body kept on bending forward and back,  
and Youhji ahd both his feet up the table as the rest of his body slouched. Ouka started to laugh and  
caught the girls attention. Then she whispered "Good thing we didn't loose!!"  
  
***************  
*************  
*********  
well that's it!! hope you all  
like it!!  
Gomen ne for the typing errors  
coz i didn't proof read it!!! 


End file.
